Life After Breaking Dawn: A New Life
by thatwishingstar
Summary: It's been a year since the Volturi's visit and it's time for the Cullen to leave forks to start a new life. This is a story of how they live their new live in another town. Post Breaking dawn. Many fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A new beginning

Bella's POV

It's been over a year since the Volturi's visit and we have decided it was time for our family to move to New Hampshire for a new beginning. We are going tomorrow and I'll miss our cottage. Although it's only been a year, it already holds so many memories for me to remember for eternity. I was sitting beside the little pool Esme had built for us watching how the moonlight glisters on the wave and the sound of the water made me feel relaxed. At this moment, I heard Edward's gentle steps slowly walking towards me.

"Finished putting Nessie to bed?" I asked. Edward pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes." He paused "Are you ready to leave forks?" He murmured against my neck while putting gentle kisses along it.

"Yes" I sighed "But I sure will miss everything here."

"Same, love, same" He said.

I put my arms around his neck and I tiptoed so that our lips were at the same height. We kissed softly at first but it moved on to a more passionate kiss. While we kissed, we made our way back into our room in vampire speed. I unbuttoned Edward's shirt in a quick movement and I raised my arms up so that he could pull my T-shirt off. 20 seconds aren't even gone and we are naked. I loved spending time 'practicing' with Edward but I feel like I just never seem to have enough time.

The morning came around and I knew it was time to wake up Nessie so we can leave forks. We said our goodbyes to Charlie and we promised we would visit as often as we could. Jacob is also coming with us to New Hampshire due to his imprinting on Renesmee. Edward and I still couldn't believe he did that but we are gradually trying to accept it. The pack will stay here with Sam as Jake put an alpha order for them so they couldn't follow Jake. I know Jake didn't like giving out orders but he didn't want Leah and Seth to come along.

"Edward, it's time to wake Nessie."I said.

"Are you sure you want to leave right now? Another 10 minutes?" He said while he was kissing on my collar bone and his hand slowly stroking my thigh. I knew what he was trying to do; he was trying to dazzle me.

"We...have to..."I was completely dazzled

"What's that, love?" Edward asked. I felt his smile against my skin

"Ok fine, another 10 minutes then" I surrendered while pulling him back to my lips again. My lips were a few centimetres away from his and he smiled "I think it might be best to get dressed right now, you don't want us to be late because we were distracted right?"

I was quite shocked. Edward was teasing me, he said nothing but slowly make his way to the closet. No, I will get back at him. I waited until he was fully dressed, I sneaked me behind him and put my hands underneath his navy blue shirt make its way to his shoulder and back to his waist again. I then made out a sound "hmmm..." Edward turned around slowly and wrapped his arm around my waist. I kissed from his neck to the first button he buttoned on his shirt; Edward put his hand on my face and moved towards me for kisses on the lips. When we were just centimetres apart, an even closer distance than before I whispered "I'm going to get dress now, I don't want to be late" I walked off to find my clothes whilst Edward just stood there feeling sorry for what he did before, that will teach he never to do that again.

I came back to Edward grinning, when he heard me approach and smiled his crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Well played, love" He smirked

"And I suggest you not to do that to me again or something even more worst is coming your way" I replied, smiling.

"Yes, Mrs Cullen" With that I pulled him in for a more passionate kiss. After a few minutes He broke off indicating that we have to wake up Nessie.

We ran back to our house with Edward holding the suitcases and me holding Renesmee, when we arrived, everything was ready to go. Edward, Me and Nessie are taking the Volvo, Alice is taking her Porsche, Jasper is taking Edward's Aston Martin, Emmett is taking his Jeep with Jasper's motorbike at the back, Rosalie is taking her BMW, Carlisle and Esme are taking the Mercedes and Jake is taking my Ferrari.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – new school

Bella's POV

"Here we are, love" said Edward.

As we pulled around the corner, I saw our new house. It was beautiful and it was just like the old one.

"Momma, are we going to live here now?" Nessie asked.

My little girl is now 2 years old but she looks like 4 years old, her growth is slowing but her mind is very developed.

"Yes, sweetheart" I said as Edward was at my side in a flash opening my door. I got out and opened the back seat door to get Renesmee out. I hold out my other hand for Edward, we walked inside and I saw the design was very similar to the old one, just now Edward quietly whisper to me

"Esme wanted all of us to feel like home, as if we have never even moved"

"Oh, I see, it's beautiful." I smiled.

"I wouldn't say that when you're here, you just make the house seem dull" He replied

I scowled but couldn't hold my giggles in so I ended up smiling at him.

Carlisle told us that we will start school tomorrow and Esme then showed us around the house and our room. Alice and Jasper's room is on the first floor with Carlisle and Esme's next to them. Edward and my room is on the second floor, so is Renesmee's and Jake's and obviously Nessie and Jake have separate rooms. Lastly, we have Rosalie and Emmett's room on the third floor.

We all settled into our own room unpacking our luggage's, our closet in this house is the same size as the one in our cottage. Instantly I thought of Alice and how she wouldn't allow let the size of the closet get any smaller than this. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked. I lifted my shield so he can hear what I just though. I've been practicing lifting my shield every now and then because I knew that Edward loves to read my mind.

**Nothing, I was just thinking about Alice once I saw the closet and she would never let the closet get any smaller than this.**

"Do you think you can hold your shield for the whole night?" He said while looking at me with his topaz dazzling eyes.

**I'll try, but it might snap back into place if I get too distracted. You know, I would rather do this everyday than going to school; it seems to me that we never have enough time.** I frowned.

Edward mouthed "I know, love." But smiled he crooked smile as we begin our special event for the night. Once we were connected, my shield couldn't handle that much distraction and it snapped back into place.

"Damn it" He whispered while kissing me with as much force as he is capable of. He didn't need to worry about crushing me anymore because we are equal now and I didn't need to worry about hurting him either because my new born strength is all gone. As the sky began to lighten up, it looked cloudy which is a perfect day for us vampires. About an hour later, there was a knock on our door.

"Come on Bella, let's get ready for school. I already picked out your outfit for today" It was Alice and she sounded excited.

I groaned, I didn't like Alice treating me like a Barbie. I like how I've always dressed myself, just a simple top and jeans.

"Go away Alice" Edward shouted

"Don't make me come in there and you know I will so wear something decent and come out .Don't even try to fight it I'm gonna win, I've already seen it." Alice replied.

Edward gave me one last kiss before I go to Alice.

"I love you Edward, so much" I said

"I love you too, more than you can imagine" He replied looking into my eyes so deep.

"I think I know" I smiled

I pushed myself off the bed and walked to the closet for something to wear but didn't bother much because I knew I was gonna get changed again. With a sigh, I went to the door to face Alice.

"Come on Bella" Alice squealed.

The out fit Alice picked for me was actually quite nice. There was a blue blouse with dark skinny jeans and black leather stiletto heels. I quickly get changed into them so I can go back to Edward faster. When I went back, I can hear that Renesmee was already awake and Rosalie is helping her with her outfit and I found Edward wearing a beige pullover and dark jeans, it fitted him perfectly. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his chest; he saw me and did the same.

He smiled while he said "it's rude to stare, you know"

"I don't believe staring at my husband is a criminal offence." I smirked while walking towards him and he pulled me into his him.

"You look lovely by the way." He said.

"Thanks, you too. We should probably get going."I replied.

I went to check on Renesmee before I go to school. Her and Jake wasn't going to go to school until Nessie's fully grown so I said my goodbye and went into the Volvo for school.

As we pulled up into the parking lot, we got out with everyone staring. The others act like they're already used to it but for me, this is my first time of starting high school as a vampire. We have already got our story straight, Rosalie and Jasper are twins with the last name Hale, Edward, Alice and Emmett are siblings with the last name Cullen and for myself, I'm Esme's niece and I had to change my surname from Cullen into Masen, I didn't want my maiden name so I took Edward's original last name instead. Edward was really happy about my decision due to the thought of the name meant that I was still technically married to him. I also had to take off my wedding ring but I moved it from my left hand to my right hand. I loved the ring too much, I loved Edward so much that it pains me to take it off.

Suddenly, Edward growled. He put his arm around my waist and tightens his grip.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling anxious.

"It's just... they're having thoughts about you" He said it through his teeth.

I wrapped my arms around him and said "Edward, you know I only love you. No one could ever replace you and I don't even care what they think because you are in every thought I have so I don't need you to feel jealous at all. I can prove it to you if you want." tapping my temple. "But I think I should be the one who should be worried, I mean look at all the girls who are staring at you right now"

"Love, Firstly I don't need you to prove anything to me and Secondly, I love you, nothing in the world could ever change that, you mean everything to me therefore you shouldn't be worried and I swear if any of the boys ever touch you, I will break their hand for doing so. " Edward said, growling.

I smiled. "Let's go or we're gonna be late. "

We started walking to the reception to collect our timetable and map. I was ready to begin my school day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – thoughts

Edward's POV

I asked Carlisle to put me and Bella in all the same classes because it was her first time to start high school as a vampire and it's my job to take care of her. As all six of us walked into the reception, there is a middle aged woman. I glanced at her teacher's name tag and its written K. Duncan. Alice was the first one in so she introduced us.

"Hi, my name is Alice and we're the Cullens" Alice said to Mrs. Duncan.

Mrs Duncan was shocked when she saw all six of us.

**Oh my god, they are so hot. Hmm... Are they all couples? I mean they're holding hands with each other but they're siblings and that would be wrong. I suppose they are after all only adoptive siblings so they're not actually related.**

"Hello dear, I'll just get you all your schedules. Be right back" she replied.

When she was gone, Alice looked for the future of our first day, just in case for any trouble. **Everything looks pretty good to me and Bella will do fine too Edward.**

"Thanks" I whispered to Alice.

Mrs. Duncan came back with all our schedules in her hand. "Ok, so who are the Hales?"

Rosalie and Jasper stepped forward and received their schedules and then followed by the rest of us. The first class of the day was Algebra, when Bella and I walked into the classroom all the thoughts went straight to Bella and me.

**She has got a really nice body, wonder if she have a boyfriend, maybe I could ask her to prom**

**The bronzed hair guy is so damn gorgeous. I'll have to have him, he will not be able to turn ME down.**

**I wonder where they come from?**

**I like her , I might actually ask her out. **

I didn't care what the others thought about me, I only cared about Bella. The humans are so naive, thinking they could have anything in the world but guess what, you can't have my Bella. As more thoughts come into my head, I growled lightly. No one heard me but Bella, she took my hand trying to comfort me but the humans never stopped thinking about us.

**Why are they holding hands?**

**They're not together aren't they? They're siblings I think **

**Aww man, she has a boyfriend. That's alright, they are kind of cute together.**

**Is that her boyfriend? I don't care, I'll get him to break up with her and be with me. He is so hot.**

**She has a boyfriend? No way in hell I'm gonna give up yet. Just watch me.**

The teacher at the front turned around and saw us.

"Hi there, you're the new students. Please take a seat"

Bella and I walked to the only two empty seats at the back of the class. We are in Spanish at the moment; I watched Bella's face as I was trying to study what she was thinking. Bella seems to be concentrating very hard on what the teacher was saying so I took her hand underneath the table and rub circles on the back on her hand.

''you know you're kind of distracting me'' she whispered so low no humans would be able to hear but me.

I chuckled but answered '' I could always tutor you if you get stuck, after all I'm only fluent in as many language you can think of.''

''no, I mean you're making it very hard for me not to kiss you right now.'' Bella replied.

''Oh. ''I smiled and sighed. If only it was the end the day, then I would all the time in the world to kiss and make love to her. '' it's hard for me too, love''


End file.
